Unbreakable
by CyberSupernatural
Summary: A memory of his smile, faded and dull but never forgotten. NOT a deathfic!


**Disclaimer :** They're not on e-bay, I checked. They don't belong to me.

**A/n : **I know I haven't written in a while but ... anyway see you at the bottom.

**Unbreakable**

**Trace Your Name In The Mist**

He's staring out of the rain-filled windows, waiting for his father to come back from the library with books about Tannins. His breaths fog up the window pane and he traces his hand in it idly, scratching a name.

His hazel eyes follow the rugged, bearded man's path until John Winchester opens the car door and slides in, handing him the books. He takes them and puts them in the back-seat and starts the car. He doesn't remember the way back to the motel but it's okay. His dad knows.

"Two deaths in the past week," his father's gruff voice reaches him but he stares forward, with an imperceptible nod. He's not really thinking about the Tannin right now.

He's forgotten what Sammy's smile looked like and it's _bugging_ him.

He rembers when he drove Sam to the bus-stop, still feels Sam's fingers clench into his sleeve, saw the terrifies, wide brown eyes. He had placed his hand over Sam's and patted it, whispering, "Scared?"

Sam had nodded, he remembers.

He had smiled, broken and lonely, and said, "Me too."

He rembers all this but he's forgotten Sammy's smile. And he can't get it out of his mind.

**I Can't Remember Your Smile**

They've just finished off a vampire and he still remembers her hissing voice, grating on his ear, "You've got no one, hunter. No one at all."

He agreed with her on that and all he had wanted to do was lie down on the floor, rest his head against something and fall asleep. And his father was there in an instant, chopping her head off and Dean had stared at her head-less body.

He's sitting in a motel room, plaster peeling off the walls, water dripping from the ceiling when his father walks

in.

"Brought you chicken wings, " he says and his son nods, eyes transfixed on the calender hung on the wall.

"Son?"

"Is today the twenty-fifth?" he asks and his dad nods confusedly.

A small smile flits across his face and he drags himself to the table, forcing some chicken down his throat.

His father coughs, "What's the twenty-fifth?" and his eyes grow wide in surprise. He doesn't know? With a bitter smile, he looks back at his food. His father may not rember but it was the day Sammy said his first word - loud and clear.

_Dean._

He tries to recall that smile but try as he might, he _can't._

**Etched Into Stone**

He 's sitting in his car again and he feels a sense of deja vu when it starts to drizzle. It was almost like waiting for his father but his father won't will never come, he knows that now.

Sam opens the door, handing him his coffee when he smiles - slightly, just the corners of his mouth lifting, involuntary and sweet. But it's just enough and Dean's memories crash down on him.

He can remember Sammy's smile. It's bright and big, dimples creasing when he laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners.

He smiles too, then - the first real smile in over two years but it's worth the wait when Sam smiles wider, a little confused but pleased nevertheless.

He can see the small - tiny, really - lump of skin beside Sam's mouth and grimaces, knowing exactly whose fist it was that hurt him. He remembers Sam's look after that, eyes wide and questioning,_ had he done something wrong?_

"Dean?" Sam asks, watching his brother's eyes cloud over.

"I'm sorry, " he says and drives them away from Hicksville. Sam doesn't bring it up again.

**Just You And Me**

He's got a year to live. He's got a year to live and Sam's crying softly at the motel. He'd seen the tell-tale tracks of tears on his cheeks and had walked out, trying to remember how to breathe.

He remembers what that bitch from the crossroads said, _"All alone. Haven't got anybody."_

This time though, he doesn't really believe that. Not now.

He hears footsteps on the gravelly path behind his and turns to find Sam walking toward him, hands in his pocket. He notices the dark patches under his eyes, the way his brown hair flopped over his creased brow, the worry lining his face. Because now Sam has doubled his research time.

He wants to tell Sam it's okay but he knows Sam won't accept that.

Instead, he offers Sam an affectionate smile, pausing till he catches up with him and then resumes the walk. He feels Sam's fingers clench in his shirt and looks over with a weak smile, "Sacred?"

Sam swallows and nods. Dean doesn't say that he's scared too. He pats Sam's hand and grins reassuringly, hoping Sam will sleep tonight.

**Love I Never Knew I Had**

Sam's head is on his knee, preventing him form moving anywhere, not that Dean wants to, because it's the first real sleep he's had in _ages_, poor kid's freaked out.

Dean's doodling, writing all sorts of crap on Sam's T-shirt, the boy is so sound asleep that he doesn't notice.

Dean chuckles.

He's just finished writing _'I'm a whiny bitch'_ and he can just see Sam's face when he sees that. He starts to write something else when a thought strikes him. What if Sam doesn't really find a way out of this?

Before long, Sam's shirt is coverd in protection symbols and Dean sighs, leaning back against the headboard.

The words come back to him _,"All alone, hunter. Got nobody at all."_

He laughs then, whishing they could see him now.

He's got _everybody._

**It's Unbreakable**

The kid's mad. He's scared, angry, pissed as hell. Of course, he hadn't _told_ Dean that but after being with someone for twenty-four years ... Dean could read him like a book. And he wasn't even the pshycic.

There're these looks Sam keeps throwing at him, as if he's afraid Dean'll disappear if he doesn't keep looking at him.

Dean bullies him away from the laptop and sits him down firmly, threatening him with everything he has, for Sam to eat something or else. Sam shakes his head stubbornly when Dean just deflates and asks, "Please?"

Sam relents and nibbles at the burger and has a mouthful of coke but his eyes keep darting to the laptop until Dean swears he'll throw the thing away is Sam doesn't eat something. And get a good night's rest.

Sam glares but agrees. Eventually.

Dean doesn't know why he's so pissed though. He hasn't given Sam anything more than love. That's not much of a sacrifice. He'd do it all over again if he had to.

The thing about love that makes it different from any other emotion - if it's true it's unbreakable.

**The End**

**A/n : ... **and yeah! That's a wrap, folks. This is the result of watching the season finale seven times ... okay ten!

Special thanks to mausitsa who told me the real meaning behind tags. Owe you one!!

Review and tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
